Inves Games
The were games popular among the teenagers of Zawame City, involving the use of Inves, which are summoned through the use of Lockseeds. During an Inves Game, both parties summon one or multiple Inves, who then fight each other in a holographic boxing ring. The winner is determined when the Inves of one party defeats the Inves of the other. This game was popular and important for the Beat Rider dance teams, as the Inves Games grew to reflect their standings, as well as settling disputes between them. Most of the time, the winning team would earn a certain stage for them to dance at, while the losers are forbidden to use said stage. Armored Riders Riders wwere required to intervene in an Inves Game when a high class Inves appears to wreak havoc searching for undamaged A-Classed Lockseeds from its former owner. When Kouta Kazuraba got his hands on a Sengoku Driver, he used his Armored Rider form to directly fight against the opponent's Inves himself. Since an Armored Rider is far stronger than a summoned Inves, he easily won, therefore dramatically improving Team Gaim's standing compared to the other teams. But when more Armored Riders appeared, starting with the debut of Baron, the games rules were changed accordingly to allow their presence, focusing the Inves Games more on battles between Armored Riders. This includes a two tier system of games which are called Passes: *Pass 1: A Rider Motorcycle race. *Pass 2: Rider Battle *Pass 3: Collect Lockseed However, in reality, the Inves Games were a setup made by Yggdrasill Corporation in order to conduct a test on the Sengoku Drivers and the Lockseeds' hidden power. A sudden outbreak of an Inves virus caused by the sudden appearance of the Inves attacking and scratching victims. Yggdrasil decided to use propaganda to not admit fault in this, manipulating the citizens to blame it on the Beat Riders for causing it, as they were actively seen summoning Inves. This ultimately led to the closing of the Inves Games and the Beat Riders making peace with each other, unanimously deciding the Inves Games need to stop. Since that time, the Inves Games had not been played, and only had been mentioned a few times in the show. By the end of the series, the Inves Games have been abandoned altogether due to no more Lockseeds being available after Kouta sent them to The Planet of Helheim and a lack of interest from the Beat Rider Teams to continue the games due to the events of the Inves occupation of Zawame. Instead, the surviving Beat Riders take part in public dancing performances for the citizens of Zawame and tourists as a single group. History Before series *Kaito Kumon of Team Baron vs. Zack of Team Severe Beat **Type: Normal Battle **Outcome: Team Baron wins. Zack of Team Severe Beat leaves and joins Team Baron. In Series *Mai Takatsukasa of Team Gaim vs. Zack of Team Baron **Type: Normal Battle **Outcome: Team Baron wins when Peko shoots a rock at Mai's hand, making her drop her Hiwamari Lockseed and made her summoned Inves break out into the real world. Kouta Kazuraba sends the Inves back causing Team Gaim to be disqualified since their Inves was returned before the match was over. *Kaito Kumon of Team Baron vs. Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild **Type: Normal Battle **Outcome: Team Baron wins fair and square, though with three Inves summoned against Team Raid Wild's sole Inves. *Kouta Kazuraba representing Team Gaim vs. Kaito Kumon of Team Baron **Type: Normal Battle > Rider vs. Inves Battle **Outcome: Team Gaim wins, but Peko shoots a rock at Kouta's hand, making him drop his undamaged Ichigo Lockseed and made his summoned Berserker Inves break out into the real world to search for the Lockseed, which it consumed to evolve into a higher form and wreaked havoc in the city. Gaim intervenes and defeats it after Kaito gives him a Pine Lockseed to access Pine Arms. *Kouta Kazuraba of Team Gaim vs. Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild **Type: Rider vs. Inves Battle **Outcome: Team Gaim wins against Raid Wild's two Inves. Team Gaim takes Ryoji's two Himawari Lockseeds. *Kouta Kazuraba of Team Gaim vs. Kaito Kumon of Team Baron **Type: Pass 1 **Outcome: Inconclusive, both riders called it off and went their separate ways in the Helheim Forest. Gaim fought and was defeated by Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Baron takes Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest. *Mitsuzane Kureshima of Team Gaim vs. Hideyasu Jonouchi of Team Invitto **Type: Rider vs. Inves Battle **Outcome: Team Gaim wins. Ryugen takes Hideyasu's Ichigo Lockseed. *Mitsuzane Kureshima of Team Gaim vs. Kaito Kumon of Team Baron **Type: Pass 2 **Outcome: Inconclusive. Ryugen was overwhelmed by Baron and two Inves until Gaim interferes. Both Gaim and Ryugen defeated the two Inves after Ryugen gives Gaim the Ichigo Lockseed. Ryoji Hase and Hideyasu Jonouchi then interrupted by transforming into Kurokage and Gridon respectively before defeating Baron themselves. *Kouta Kazuraba and Mitsuzane Kureshima of Team Gaim vs. Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild and Hideyasu Jonouchi of Team Invitto **Type: Pass 2 **Outcome: Team Gaim wins. Gaim and Ryugen respectively takes Kurokage's Matsubokkuri and Gridon's Donguri Lockseeds. *Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild and Hideyasu Jonouchi of Team Invitto vs. Oren Pierre Alfonzo **Type: Pass 2 **Outcome: Bravo wins. Bravo takes Kurokage's Matsubokkuri and Gridon's Donguri Lockseeds. *Oren Pierre Alfonzo vs. four Beat Rider teams **Type: Rider vs. Inves Battle *#Bravo wins. *#Bravo wins. *#Bravo wins. *#Bravo wins. *Kaito Kumon of Team Baron vs. Oren Pierre Alfonzo **Type: Pass 2 **Outcome: Bravo wins. Won Baron's Banana Lockseed but returns it. *Kouta Kazuraba and Mitsuzane Kureshima of Team Gaim vs. Oren Pierre Alfonzo **Type: Pass 2 **Outcome: Team Gaim wins on a technicality after Bravo leaves the match for work. *Mitsuzane Kureshima of Team Gaim vs. Kaito Kumon of Team Baron vs. Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild vs. Hideyasu Jonouchi of Team Invitto vs. Oren Pierre Alfonzo **Type: Pass 3 **Outcome: Team Gaim wins after Ryugen collecting 213 Lockseeds (mostly taken from the Yggdrasill Corporation). Baron comes in second, collecting 8 Lockseeds. Gridon comes in third, collecting 3. Bravo and Kurokage did not collect any. Team Gaim used the game to let Gaim infiltrate and investigate the forest. Zangetsu attacks the other riders defeating Gridon, Baron, Bravo and Kurokage; he accidentally destroyed Kurokage's Sengoku Driver. *Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild vs. Kaito Kumon of Team Baron **Type: Rider vs. Inves Battle **Outcome: Team Baron wins. Which led a final event of the Inves Game. Notes *The normal Inves Game are similar to battles from the Pokémon ''franchise, with the one major difference is that the owners of the Inves have no real control over their creature. An Inves will turn on its owner and any other surrounding people as soon as its owner loses contact with the Lockseed. Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! My Rival has a Banana Transformation! **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 5: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 12: New Generation of Riders Appear! **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 16: The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag See also *All Rider Cup, the equivalent in the alternate world created by Lapis Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Events